The Ice Prince
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Wolfram disappears one night, hiding a secret that only he knows. Yuuri and the others search for him, and are surprised with what they find, new lives. The Demon Kingdom will change with this revelation.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I have wanted to do a fanfiction where Yuuri and Wolfram become fathers. This is one of two stories that explore the idea, but each story will have similarities and differences. This story will be more of a drama, while the other story will be more of a comedy. This story will be called The Ice Prince, and the other story will be called Fatherhood. I hope you enjoy reading this. ^_^

**Wolfram Disappears**

Wolfram looked back at Blood Pledge Castle; he was riding away from it on his beloved white horse. He had stopped on the hill, and had paused to look back at the castle that now was nothing but a dot on the horizon. Nighttime was starting to enter daylight, and the sun began to rise. Wolfram placed a hand on his growing belly as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his face with his other hand. He turned away from the castle, and continued to ride the horse as far away as he could, before the castle's occupants woke up and realized that he was gone. His memories drifted to the day, which ultimately led him to this path.

_Wolfram lay in Yuuri's bed after a long tiring day, he was feeling sorry for himself, because he wanted something that he knew Yuuri did not want to give him. Yuuri did not want him, and Wolfram decided that after that night he would dissolve the engagement to set Yuuri free. When Yuuri entered the room, Wolfram pretended to be asleep, but instead of ignoring him Yuuri embraced him. Wolfram looked up and saw the Maoh, with his slitted pupils and shoulder length black hair staring back at him. Yuuri did not want Wolfram, but the Maoh did. _

Remembering what the Maoh and he himself had done caused Wolfram to blush, but he had enjoyed the intimate moment that they had shared. Wolfram and the Maoh had slept side by side, and when Wolfram woke up the next day he was slightly disappointed to see Yuuri, the one that did not want him. The other boy was fully dressed and seemed dead to the world, Wolfram decided to touch his face, but that woke Yuuri up and the boy ran screaming from the room. Wolfram watched as he had run away from intimate contact with him.

_"Your Majesty! What is wrong?" Gunter had sounded from somewhere down the hall. _

Gunter had run after Yuuri, and Wolfram had stayed in the room alone with his thoughts. The result of the night with the Maoh did not hit him until much later; he had started to feel sick, and had collapsed from exhaustion one day. He had woken up in a bed, where his brothers stood over him.

_"Wolfram! What happened?" Conrad had asked._

_ "You are on strict bed rest until I say you can go back to your duties." Gwendal had told him. _

He did not have a clue about what was wrong with him, and neither did they. His sickness grew, and he found himself over a porcelain washbasin each morning liberating the food from his belly. His brothers had fussed over him, and he was too tired to care that they were there. After making sure he was resting, or so it seemed to them, Wolfram had heard them discussing what they thought the problem was. Gwendal thought he had been deliberately poisoned, that someone wanted him out of the way to get to Yuuri. Conrad had thought it was just flu, but his eyes hardened at the suggestion of the poison. From that day on Gwendal made sure that he watched the servants prepare food for his ailing brother, and Wolfram heard Conrad tell Yozak to look out for suspicious activity.

_"We are taking precautions, why hasn't he gotten any better?" Gwendal demanded. _

_ "I don't know." Conrad responded._

Wolfram had started to gain some weight, but it was brushed off, because everyone thought it was due to him staying on bed rest for so long. One night while Wolfram had been sleeping, he had felt something stirring inside of him. Something was not right with him, so he had snuck out of the bed to head to the library. He snuck to the library, and to his surprise no one had caught him.

_It can't be that! Demon males don't get…or do they?_

Wolfram had pondered that thought while he pulled out birth records and things about the demon anatomy. Wolfram poured over the books, and saw that mostly demon females gave birth, but it was not impossible for males. Demon males that could birth was very rare, and only popped up in a few families and generations. It seemed that Wolfram branched off of a very rare example of that from one of his ancestors, which he found out by tracing back his family. Wolfram shoved all the books back, and headed back to the bedroom he was staying in.

_Yuuri is only sixteen years old! I can't do this to him; he doesn't remember this because he was in his Maoh form! I have to leave! It's the only way I can free him, and give birth in secret. The time to leave is now, when everyone is asleep!_

Wolfram had snuck into his old room, and grabbed some clothes. If there were any guards that spotted him, they did not stop him. He gathered food from the kitchen, and packed his clothes and food into a bag. He pulled a cloak over himself, and snuck out to the stables to get his horse. After saddling up his horse, he walked with it until he reached the castle's gates. With a final look at his home, and had climbed on to his horse's back, and rode into the night.

_This is the best decision that I could have made for everyone._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** This chapter is short for a reason, which you will see why in the next chapter. The next few chapters will be longer, and the story will pick up pretty quickly after that. See you in the next chapter. Fatherhood will be posted on a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I was deciding whether to add Yuuri in this chapter or not, I had him in, and then took him out. Ultimately I decided to put him back in. Also, for those who were wondering about Gisela, this chapter will kind of reveal where she was. Also, I finally saw the movie Frozen, which kind of gave me the Ice Demon idea.

**Journey**

Yuuri sat in his classroom, his mind going back to the day he left the Demon Kingdom. He felt kind of bad about his reaction, especially when Murata gave him a piece of his mind for doing that to Wolfram. Yuuri kicked the leg of his desk, and tapped his mechanical pencil against his mouth in thought. After he was done with his final exam, he would go back to the Demon World and apologize to Wolfram for his behavior.

"Took you long enough to get here." Murata told him, while sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"How did you get to my house before I did?" Yuuri asked, while he opened his front door.

"Hi mamma, is the bath ready yet?" Murata asked.

"Hello Ken-kun, I just finished filling the tub." Jennifer greeted him.

"Hi mom." Yuuri said.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan." Jennifer replied.

"Going back to the Demon World?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, we are going to leave as soon as possible." Yuuri told him.

"Hello brother of my friend." Murata greeted.

"Hello friend of my brother." Shori replied.

"We should go now; I want to get to Blood Pledge Castle now to apologize to Wolfram." Yuuri said.

Yuuri dragged Murata to the bathroom, and locked the door so that Shori could not follow them. He did not want his brother to join them at the castle this time, especially with everything going on. Yuuri got into the bathtub fully clothed, followed by Murata. Yuuri used his water magic to open the portal into the other world, and both boys were pulled through.

"…kidnapped!" Yuuri heard Gwendal shout.

"Unless he ran away for any reason." Conrad replied.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked.

"His Majesty is here!" A voice yelled.

Yuuri had no time to move when a blur of white and lavender grabbed in a tight hug.

"Hi Gunter, please let me go." Yuuri told him.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that almost twelve months since you were here!" Gunter cried, pulling out a handkerchief. "It was too much for your most loyal subject!"

"Twelve months? I thought the time between Earth and the Demon World was closer to the same cycle than that." Yuuri said. "What is going on here?"

"I think I can answer that for you, your majesty." Conrad said.

Yuuri noticed that Conrad looked a bit tired, and Gwendal who followed him looked even worse.

"Shortly after you left, Wolfram fell ill, and we had no idea what is was. After that he disappeared, and we have been unable to find him." Conrad told him. "It's not your fault at all."

_Which means you totally blame me!_

"We have evidence that Wolfram was in the library last, we think he was reading this book." Gwendal said, pulling out a book from under his arm.

Yuuri read the title.

"Ice Demons: The Truth about the rarest Demons? What's it about?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuri saw Gunter, who looked like Christmas came early.

"Oh your Majesty! The Ice Demons are a rare group among the demon tribe. They have pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair. They live up in the mountains, and rarely come down. They are beautiful, and have ice magic." Gunter gushed.

"Thanks for the information Gunter." Yuuri said, inching away from him.

"Do you think that Wolfram was captured by them, he is quite beautiful himself." Murata said.

Everyone looked at him.

"That doesn't really make much sense, they are not hostile, and little lord brat is a fire demon." Gunter said.

Gwendal looked over at him with an annoyed expression, but before he could say anything, there was activity down the hall from them.

"Gisela is home!" Gunter exclaimed. "It's been fourteen months since I last saw my daughter, she was finding herbs to work on new medicine!"

Yuuri watched as Gunter ran to welcome his adopted daughter home, which reminded him about his own adopted daughter Greta.

"Where's Greta?" Yuuri asked.

"She is with Annisanna." Gwendal told him. "Before you came we were on our way out to search for Wolfram again."

"I'll go with you." Yuuri said.

"As will I." Murata said.

"We will have to get you ready then." Conrad told him.

Yuuri was pulled to his room, where Conrad got the brown hair dye and the brown contacts for him. Murata was somewhere else getting his hair dyed and having blue contacts in his eyes. Yuuri did not say anything when he was getting ready for the trip. He noticed that Conrad seemed to be glad about the distraction.

"Your Majesty, Conrad, we are waiting on you guys!" Yozak called from the other side of the door.

"We're coming!" Conrad called back.

Yuuri, now in his peasant clothes, followed Conrad out of the room. Conrad and Yozak led the way to the stables, and Yuuri saw Murata, and Gwendal. That meant the search party would be made up of Gwendal, Murata, Conrad, Yozak, and himself. Everyone climbed on to their horses, and headed out of the stables in search of Wolfram.

"Bye your majesty! Oh the mighty king is off to rescue his damsel in distress! I must write this down!" Gunter exclaimed, crying into a handkerchief.

Yuuri and the others left the castle without further incident.

"We're should we search first?" Yuuri asked.

Murata pushed his glasses back up his nose, and the sun glinted off of them.

"What places did you not check yet?" Murata asked.

"We covered a lot of places, but we have not gotten to a settlement high in the mountains, it is bitter cold up there, but there is a town at the base of the mountains there they we haven't gotten to yet." Yozak told them.

"Then we should start there!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"Over on the north mountain." Conrad said.

Yuuri looked around and spotted a mountain in the distance, it did not look to bad.

"That looks easy." Yuuri said.

"That is not the mountain we are going to, we are going to the one behind it." Conrad pointed again.

From Yuuri's vantage point, he could see a silhouette of another mountain behind the other one, which looked treacherous.

"That looks dangerous." Yuuri said. "It will take weeks to get there though!"

"It will just take an entire day, and they have an inn at the village that is at the mountain base." Yozak said.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." Yuuri replied.

The group rode their horses toward the mountain that they need to go to. Yuuri saw so much scenery he had not seen before in the Demon World. It made sense, because he had never been out this far before. The trek was long, and Yuuri tried to pass the time talking.

"Save your energy!" Gwendal snapped at him.

Yuuri fell into silence after that, and from the horse he watched the day go by. They stopped for lunch, before they continued on their way. By the time they made it to the mountain village the moon and the stars were out.

"There is an inn that we can stay in." Conrad said, pointing to the only inn in the area.

The group reached the inn, and Conrad and Gwendal handled the rooms. Murata and Yuuri would be rooming with Conrad and Gwendal, and Yozak would be by himself in the room next door. While they were getting ready to go to their rooms, Yuuri saw a person wearing a concealing cloak head to one of the rooms. The person had two cloaked toddlers following them, while they held a smaller infant in their arms. Before Yuuri could get a closer look, Conrad's voice distracted him.

"We should get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow if we want to reach the mountain." Conrad said.

The rest of the group turned to go to bed, but Yuuri turned around again to see if the person was still there. The person was no longer there, and Yuuri turned to follow the others. He could not figure out why, but he wanted to see the cloaked figure again.

_I wonder if they know where Wolfram is._

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I bet you know who the cloaked person is! Yuuri is just dense. The big reveal will be in the next chapter, so check it out later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This is the third story I worked on, since I have wanted to update my stories, after I went through a month of not wanting to. This chapter is going to be tense, and I warn you now that it has a child abuse, and implications of rape.

**Revelations**

Yuuri lay down on his bed, thinking about the cloaked figure. He could not figure out why the cloaked figure was on his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when Conrad handed him a plate of food. Yuuri took the food from Conrad, and began to eat it. His mind was still on the cloaked figure.

"What's on your mind, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri was broken from his thoughts.

"Call me Yuuri, you named me after all." Yuuri automatically corrected him.

"Sorry Your, I mean, Yuuri." Conrad replied. "Now what was on your mind?"

Yuuri did not respond right away.

"When we reached this inn, I saw a cloaked figure, but before I could get a closer look at them, they disappeared." Yuuri told him.

"I see." Conrad replied. "We should get some rest; we can search for them in the morning."

Conrad stood up, and took Yuuri's now empty plate from him. Conrad left the room, and after ten minutes came back to the room. Yuuri was already in bed, but the young king could not sleep. While Conrad kept guard, Yuuri shifted around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Conrad watched him from the chair he sat on.

"Your Maj-, I mean, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"I can't sleep." Yuuri's muffled voice sounded from the bed.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Conrad asked. "It may ease your mind."

"Yeah, a walk would be nice." Yuuri replied.

Yuuri threw the covers off of him, and slipped his feet into his shoes. Conrad was already standing, and in his arms held a thick coat for Yuuri to wear. Once Yuuri put the coat on, the two of them left the inn to take a walk.

"Waah!"

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks; Conrad took another step, until he realized that something had distracted the young king.

"Yuuri?" Conrad questioned.

"I heard a baby." Yuuri replied.

"Waah!"

Both Yuuri and Conrad turned at the noise. Yuuri's eyes widened when he saw the cloaked person standing under a dim light. Yuuri saw what appeared to be a young mother, gently trying to rock the baby to sleep, but the baby continued to wail. Yuuri's eyes were drawn to two small figures, which were the cloaked toddlers that he had seen from earlier that night. The two toddlers were exploring the area; one was crouched down looking at some flowers. The other one was looking at the inn they stood near. Yuuri noticed that neither toddler strayed too far from their mother, who still held the wailing baby.

"Maybe we should help the mother soothe her baby." Yuuri told Conrad. "She looks like she could use the help."

Before they could move, a loud crash sounded from further down the street. Conrad moved in front of Yuuri, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Yuuri watched the young mother flinch, then ushered her two toddlers back into the inn. The baby in her arms continued to wail.

"That barmaid was so into me." Yuuri heard.

He looked over, and saw three men stumbling down the street. Yuuri's nose wrinkled in disgust, he could smell the alcohol oozing from them. Conrad kept a wary eye on the drunks as they stumbled past the two of them. Once they were long gone, Conrad ushered Yuuri back into the inn.

"Waah!"

Yuuri heard the same baby crying from before. The closed door of the room, where the baby was in, muffled the sound only the slightest bit. The door opened, and the cloaked mother emerged from it, she was still trying to soothe her baby. Yuuri watched as the young mother prepared a bottle of milk for the baby. After testing to make sure that the bottle was not too hot, she tried to give it to the baby.

"Waah!"

Nothing the young mother did seemed to work. The baby's cried grew louder, and the mother eventually went back into her room. As Conrad and Yuuri turned away from the door, and also the wailing baby, they heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Yuuri saw a rather large and intimidating man head for the door that contained a wailing baby on the other side.

**SLAM**!

The man's fist collided with the door.

"Shut that baby up!" The man yelled.

"Waah!"

The baby continued to cry, and the man continued to bang his fist on the door, until the door opened an inch.

"I am trying to sleep, but that baby won't shut up!" The man complained.

Yuuri could not hear the mother's response.

"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you've got to say!" The man shouted.

"Waah!"

"That's it!" The man shouted. "I'm smothering the damn brat!"

The man tried to shove the door open, but the mother kept the door from opening further. The noise was causing other guests to leave their rooms to see what was going on. Yuuri did not see Conrad approach the man, until the door slammed shut. Conrad was restraining the man, when the innkeeper stormed into the hallway.

"Waah!"

Yuuri heard the baby still wailing.

"What is the meaning of this?" The innkeeper demanded.

"That damn brat won't shut up!" The man yelled, while still being restrained by Conrad.

"That baby is a son of one of my permanent tenants, and I am sorry he is loud, but if you bother them again I will kick you out." The innkeeper said.

"Me bother them!" The man shouted. "That brat is disturbing me!"

"Enough!" A voice shouted. "Conrad release him."

Yuuri looked over and saw Gwendal standing with Yozak and Murata.

"We heard you threaten to kill that baby." Yozak commented airily.

The man paled when the innkeeper glared over at him.

"Pack you things and get out of my inn." The innkeeper told the man.

The man did not need to be told twice. The man came back ten minutes later with all of his things packed. Yuuri watched as he ran into the night. The entire time the baby wailed. Conrad stared a bit more at the closed door, and Yuuri know that he wanted to help the young mother console her baby. After a couple more moments, Conrad turned from the door, and joined the others.

"That guy was a jerk." Murata commented, while everyone went back upstairs.

Yuuri could still hear the baby wailing as they made their way back to their rooms. Once they reached their floor they parted ways into their own bedrooms. When the door to Yuuri's room was closed, he could no longer hear the baby's wails as clearly. Yuuri noticed that Conrad kept looking at the door, like he wanted to go back downstairs to help the young mother with the baby.

"What is it Conrad?" Yuuri asked. "Do you want to help that mother and her baby?"

"Yes." Conrad replied, deep in thought. "There are babies, no matter how well-fed and taken care of, will cry like that. Wolfram was like that as an infant, but he always seemed to stop crying with I held him."

Yuuri mulled over what Conrad had just said.

"In the morning you can offer that mother your help." Yuuri told him.

Yuuri saw a smile cross Conrad's face. Yuuri returned the smile as he climbed into his bed. Yuuri managed to fall asleep, despite the wailing baby.

The next morning Yuuri, Conrad, Yozak, Murata, and Gwendal went downstairs to eat breakfast. The innkeeper was all smiles as he served them their food. The locals were laughing in their own group, while the travelers stayed in their own small groups. The locals did not seemed fazed by the wailing baby that could still be heard on the other side of the closed door.

"I guess that young person trusts the locals enough to watch their other children." Murata mused.

Yuuri looked in the direction Murata was facing. He saw the two cloaked toddlers from last night. They were staying near the locals, and Yuuri was amused that the men made fools of themselves as they tried to make the toddlers laugh.

"Hey, that baby has been wailing all night, we should babysit, so his parent can get some rest." One local told the innkeeper.

Yuuri saw the innkeeper nod, and head to the room where the wailing baby was in. There was a knock, and the door opened an inch. Yuuri heard the innkeeper talk to the young mother, and a few seconds later he was allowed inside. After a few minutes, the innkeeper emerged with the wailing baby in his arms. The sound of the chair scraping across the floor caught Yuuri's attention. Conrad was heading towards the innkeeper and the wailing baby.

"Excuse me sir, may I see the baby?" Conrad asked the Innkeeper.

Yuuri saw the innkeeper study Conrad, before he reluctantly handed over the baby. Conrad gently took the baby in his arms, and Yuuri was not quite sure if Conrad was aware how many would attack him if he hurt the baby. Conrad gently rocked the baby back and forth, and heard the baby start to settle down. The Innkeeper and the locals stared at Conrad in shock.

"He was able to calm down the baby!" Yuuri heard one local exclaim.

Yuuri saw Conrad move the blanket that was wrapped around the baby to get a better look at his face. Yuuri saw Conrad's eyes widen in shock, but before he could get up and see why, the door to the inn burst open. In the doorway stood a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes. Standing near him were a bunch of sleazy men that looked like his lackeys. Yuuri saw the Innkeeper and the locals tense when the blonde man casually entered the inn.

"Get out of here!" The Innkeeper yelled. "You are not welcome here anymore!"

"Relax old man; I'm just here to see my kid." The blonde man told him.

The baby in Conrad's arms began to scream.

"That brat of mine has got some powerful lungs on him." The blonde man said with a grin. "Just like his _mommy_ when _she_ screamed for help."

Yuuri felt a chill go down his spine at the man's words. Conrad brought the screaming infant closer to himself, and Gwendal began to stand up. Yozak and Murata stood on either side of Conrad. Yuuri heard a door open, and saw the cloaked mother enter the room. The young mother snatched her baby from Conrad, and begin to usher the two toddlers back to their room. The infant still screamed.

"Get over here." The blonde man said.

It took Yuuri a few seconds to realize he was not talking to the young mother. One of the toddlers had been caught, before they could reach their mother. The blonde man grabbed the toddler by its arm, and lifted it off the ground. The Innkeeper, the locals, Gwendal, Conrad, and some travelers pulled out their swords. The entire inn was filled with the toddler's cries of pain. Yuuri saw the mother tense, and he himself felt the Maoh stir within in.

"Looks like I have the son." The blonde man said with an evil grin.

His lackeys laughed.

"Now be a good mommy and come over here if you don't want him to be killed." The blonde man said. "Bring my son with you and your daughter."

"Leave them alone!" The Innkeeper shouted. "You of all people should know better!"

The blonde man glared at him, and smirked as he began to twist the toddler's arm. The toddler screamed louder, and Yuuri saw the cloaked mother run towards the man, before anyone could stop her. The female toddler clung to one of the local's leg. Everyone watched, wondering what they should do.

"That's a good mommy, now hand over my son, and put your hand behind your back. If you don't, I'll kill you son." The man told the cloaked mother.

The Maoh stirred once more in Yuuri, and the ground began to shake. The reason nobody attacked was due to the toddler being held hostage. The cloaked mother kissed the screaming baby's forehead, before the blond man's lackeys tore the baby from her arms. Another lackey wrenched her hands behind her back, and bind them with rope. The blonde man did not let go of the toddler.

"Let them go!" Yuuri shouted.

The blonde man looked at him.

"I don't think so; I am just retrieving what is mine." He replied. "And killing what I don't want."

The blonde man put his hand around the toddler's throat, his sister who was safe with the Innkeeper and the locals began to wail in fright.

"Stop it!" The cloaked mother yelled.

Yuuri was surprised to hear a male voice, and it sounded familiar to him, although it sounded very weak at the moment. Gwendal and Conrad's heads turned in the direction of the voice. The blonde man released the toddler's throats, and turned to look at the cloaked figure. He still had the toddler by the arm.

"Really? Why should I?" The man sneered.

"I will go with you, without a fight, and I will never try to escape once we leave here." The cloaked male said. "I'll bring my daughter, and our son, just don't hurt him!"

The blonde man dropped the toddler, who landed hard on his backside. The little boy had a bruise forming on his arm. The man ignored the toddler and approached the cloak male. One of the lackeys still held the baby. The cloaked male shook himself and the cloak slowly slide off of him, to reveal his face.

"Wolfram!" Conrad and Gwendal yelled in shock.

Wolfram glared at the blonde man, his arms were still restrained behind his back. The blonde man put his hand under Wolfram's chin, and lifted his head up. Yuuri could see the smirk on the man's face. Yuuri could now see Wolfram's face more clearly, and noticed that the blonde was paler than when he last saw him; he had dark circles under his eyes. He did not look like he had slept very well for a long time. The blonde man released Wolfram's face, and grabbed the toddler again.

"I will take you, our son, and your daughter." The blonde man said. "But your son will die."

Yuuri felt the Maoh take over.

"That was brutal." Yuuri heard Murata say as he came to.

Yuuri scanned his surroundings, and noticed that the blonde man and his lackeys were gone. Everyone was clapping him on the back. Yuuri spotted Wolfram with Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak. Conrad held the baby in his arms, it had stopped screaming. Yozak was putting the male toddler's injured arm in a sling, and the female toddler sat next to her brother. Gwendal was tending to Wolfram's wrists, which were injured from the rope that had bound him before.

"Let's go see Wolfram and the babies." Murata said.

Yuuri followed Murata to the rest of their group. Yuuri saw the baby in Conrad's arms first. The baby looked just like a mini-Wolfram, except he had white hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. He saw the toddler's next, the hoods of their cloaks had been removed. Yuuri saw that both the male and female toddler had black hair. They both had green eyes, which reminded him of Wolfram.

"Wow Murata, Wolfram and you make adorable kids!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Yuuri could not understand why everyone was giving him a blank look.

"They are not his kids!" Wolfram snapped, the venom was not there, because Wolfram's voice was still weak.

"Eh? Then who's kids are they?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram looked at the floor, and Yuuri could not hear what he had said.

"What was that?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram lifted up his head, and looked him in the eye.

"You're the father of my black haired children." Wolfram responded.

"What!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** In the next chapter we will see what happened to Wolfram went missing, and how he ended up with a son from the blonde man. The order of Wolfram's kids are the male toddler, followed by his fraternal twin sister, and finally the male baby. So, Wolfram as a son and daughter with Wolfram, I wanted to give them a child of each gender. Yuuri referenced Wolfram as being female for this chapter, because he really thought the cloaked figure was female, since he saw kids with him. As for the black haired and green eyed kids, I noticed that is the most common with quite a few fanfictions and artworks. The reason I chose this coloring, is because I actually like it, and biologically it can work. With Yuuri having dark eyes and having the more dominant genes, most people would think his eye color would be inherited. Well, my biological grandpa has brown eyes and biological grandmother who was married to him had green eyes. Both my dad and my uncle were born with green eyes. Since Wolfram is the 'mother' in the pair, I gave his kids green eyes. Hope to see you again in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I am going back to updating a chapter for each story I work on versus a two chapter update. I found pretty hard to do, because I was trying to do two stories at a time, and I kept on wanting to go to my other stories. I have had this chapter done for almost a month, and I am posting it now.

Yuuri and Wolfram's babies are faster than their age group; they are both a little over a year old. My excuse is that in canon there has never been a full-demon and half-demon pairing. Instead of developing behind their peers or with their peers, they are developing a bit faster than normal. Also, Yuuri is a half-demon from Earth, and the demons on Earth appear to age like normal humans. The 'rapid' aging is pretty much a genetic defect.

**Babies and Revelations**

Yuuri stared at Wolfram in shock; he was not the only one. Everyone except Murata stared in shock too.

"How can I be the father of those babies?" Yuuri asked. "We've never been together like that!"

Wolfram looked away, a blush stained his cheeks.

"You never wanted to be with me like that, but the Maoh did." Wolfram replied.

"What?!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Murata cut in.

"Let's find a private place, so young Lord Bielefeld can tell us his story." Murata said.

Wolfram stood up.

"We can go to my room to talk." Wolfram said.

Wolfram left his youngest son with Conrad. He picked up his daughter and handed her over to Gwendal to hold. Gwendal's cheeks turned red at the sight of his cute niece. Wolfram picked up the oldest son, and game him to Yuuri to hold. Yuuri was not quite sure what to do with the toddler.

"Conrad, Yozak, Murata, help!" Yuuri pleaded.

Conrad handed the baby over to Wolfram, and went over to Yuuri. He helped Yuuri adjust his hold, so that he was holding the toddler properly. After that, he took the baby back from Wolfram, and held the baby close to his chest. Wolfram led him to his room.

The room had a single bed, with three cribs surrounding it. There was a small table next to the bed, and a window was on the same wall that the bed leaned up against. There was a small closet, and near it was a door that led to a bathroom. Everything was neat and tidy.

"Sorry, the room is kind of small." Wolfram told them, as they entered the room.

Conrad was in first; he made a beeline to one of the cribs, and gently laid the now sleeping baby in it. Gwendal entered next, and waited until everyone entered the room, before shutting the door. He wanted privacy. He was still holding his niece when he was joined by Yozak. Conrad stood by the window; he had the best vantage point of the room and everyone in it. Wolfram sat on the bed, and Murata plopped down next to him. Yuuri and his son sat on the other side of Wolfram. Yuuri looked down, and noticed that the toddler in his arms was staring at him.

_This baby is adorable. _Yuuri thought. _Is something this cute really mine?_

"Do your children have names?" Murata asked, breaking the silence.

Yuuri noticed that Wolfram jumped slightly, the blonde seemed distracted.

"Yes." Wolfram replied. "Yuuri is holding Yuu, Gwendal is holding Jennifer-Celi, and the baby in the crib is Wolf."

Murata nodded.

"So, do you mind telling us what happened since you went missing?" Murata asked.

Wolfram flinched, while both his brothers tensed. Yozak looked at everyone warily, not sure what he should do. Yuuri wanted to punch Murata for being so insensitive, and asking the blonde to relive what happened to him. Murata did not seem fazed.

"I'll keep guard outside." Yozak said.

Yuuri watched Yozak leave; it seemed that the redhead did not feel that he should be around for such a sensitive issue. Once he was gone, Wolfram started his story. He spoke about his encounter with the Maoh, which caused Yuuri to turn bright red in embarrassment. He also told them that he did not know he was pregnant right away. He told them about the book he read, and how there was a rare line on his father's side that enabled males to give birth. He also told them how scared he was, and that he did not want to ruin Yuuri's life, so he fled.

_He did not want to ruin my life? _Yuuri thought.

Wolfram continued.

"I didn't fully know where I was going. I didn't want to go to my Uncle Waltorana's home, because he would have given away my secret. Uncle Stoffel was not an option at all! So, I fled in a direction I have never taken before. After riding without rest, I ended up in this village. I planned to continue through it, but I had collapsed. When I woke up again, I was in this room; the Innkeeper was keeping watch over me. While he took care of me, he told me that the village I was in was where people fled to escape their previous lives. Most people living here are members of the Demon tribe that have human spouses. They fled so that their half-breed children would not be prosecuted against.

The Innkeeper said that the village has demons, humans, and half-breeds that migrated as well, because they did not want to live life hating each other. The Innkeeper himself is a half-demon, his mother was a demon, and his father was a human. They were among the few that founded the village. So, he was born here, and he grew up here.

While I was recovering, he told me about the Ice Demon Tribe. The Ice Demons were a small genetic group that broke off from the Water Demons years ago. Most Ice Demon tribes consisted of at least tem members, sometimes more, and sometimes less. He told me that Ice Demons are very pale, with white hair and blue eyes. The tribe near this village has twenty members, and each summer a few would enter the village to gather food for the winter, and them they would return home.

The Innkeeper offered me a place here, because he figured out I was pregnant, and didn't want a scared young demon out on his own. When I was getting heavier with my children, the locals went out of their way to provide me with the things I would need. They made sure I saw a doctor, and that I was well-fed. The doctor found out I would be having twins, and the locals built cribs for them. They taught me about taking care of children, and asked me what I would name them. They even got scared when the doctor told them that I would get a C-section, they also made sure to get a nursemaid when it was revealed that I would be unable to nurse my babies.

During that time, the blonde man and his lackeys were still considered locals. He made me really uncomfortable, so I avoided him when I could. The problem was that everywhere I went; he seemed to be there before me. He always asked me questions like, 'do you know the gender of the children you'll have,' 'when is the C-section,' and 'who could abandon someone as beautiful as you?' I didn't like those questions, but I didn't think too much of it at the time.

When it got closer to me C-section, I started to get scared. The doctor decided to reduce my stress, and decided that I would be given a drug to help me sleep. Usually, people would not be drugged at all, but since I was deemed a risk to myself that procedure was decided. The night before my C-section, I was only allowed to drink water. The next day I was taken to the doctor's place where he would perform the surgery. The last thing I remember about the C-section was the doctor giving me a cup with the sleeping drugs in it to drink and beginning the countdown from ten.

When I woke up again, I was no longer in the doctor's office. I was in a dingy cabin tied to a pole with houseki stones. I was still wearing my nightgown that I wore for the C-section, so I was pretty cold. I was only awake for about five minutes when the blonde man came into the room. He force fed me a potion, and put a houseki stone around my neck. He released my hands from the pole, but rebound them behind my back. After that, he led me to a bedroom, and tied me to the bed, and…and…"

Wolfram stopped talking, and wrapped his arms around himself. Murata and Yuuri moved off the bed, when Conrad and Gwendal went to comfort him. Gwendal handed Jennifer-Celi to Murata, so he could join Conrad in giving their brother a hug.

"You don't have to say anything more." Conrad said.

"No..no, I do, I need you to know how I got Wolf." Wolfram replied.

He took a shaky breath, before he continued his story.

"The man forced himself on me, and the stones and the after effects of the surgery, prevented me from fighting back. I don't know how long it really was, because I was in so much pain. Eventually, he stopped and left me there. Everything hurt. I heard the man leave the house, he was overconfident, and thought I was too weak to be a problem. While he was gone, I heard some of the local men calling my name. It took all of my remaining strength to call out to them. Before I blacked out, they had broken into the cabin to save me.

When I woke up again, I was back in the doctor's office. The doctor was in the room, and after I woke up, he explained what happened to me. According to him, Yuu and Jennifer-Celi were safely delivered, and had been taken to the chosen nursemaid to be nursed. After they had been left with the nursemaid, he returned to see how I was doing, but he ended up being distracted by the man's lackeys. During the time, the doctor did not realize that I was being kidnapped. The lackeys left when the doctor was approached by a local, who needed medicine for his daughter. When that was finished, he went to check on me, and saw that I was gone. He immediately alerted the locals, and everyone began the search for me.

My wounds were treated at the doctor's office. It was then he found out that I had gotten pregnant again. The potion I was force fed was the cause for such an immediate pregnancy. Since it had not even been a full day since getting my C-section, I almost died."

"You almost died?" Gwendal asked, looking sick.

"Yes, my body couldn't take the stress, and it was touch and go for a while. The nursemaid who took care of Yuu and Jennifer-Celi visited me every day. I spent most of my pregnancy with Wolf bedridden, the potion had a side effect as well, it made the baby inside of me develop faster. Before I knew it, I was getting another C-section not even eight months after giving birth to Yuu and Jennifer-Celi. I was given guards to watch out for that man, so I wouldn't be abducted again. I was put under again for the C-section, and when I woke up, I saw another nursemaid. She was going to take care of Wolf, and she was the sister of the nursemaid for Yuu and Jennifer-Celi.

When I fully recovered from everything, the Innkeeper gave me a place in the inn to stay. The Innkeeper and the locals helped me take care of all three of my children. That man never showed his face, but the Innkeeper kept watch anyway. The Innkeeper told me about him. The Innkeeper and that man are both half-demons, and like the Innkeeper, that man had a demon mother and a human father. The Innkeeper told me that he was about twenty years old when he met that man, who had been an infant at that time. That man was born the same year as Lord Weller."

Yuuri looked over at Conrad, and saw the half-demon frown at the revelation.

"That man's mother was an Ice Demon. The year that the man was conceived started during winter. A young Ice Demon came from her tribe in search of medicine. The tribe had come down with an illness, and she was sent to retrieve medicine for them. The man's father saw her, and since she was so beautiful, he decided to make her his own."

Gwendal and Conrad looked like they did not like where the story was going again.

"The man's father tried to woo the young Ice Demon with his wealth and status, but she rejected him. Not taking the rejection well, the man kidnapped her one night, and forced her to be intimate with him. He tried to keep her as his prisoner, but she escaped and fled to her tribe. Nine months later, the man as a baby, was abandoned on his father's doorstep. The man's father abandoned him to an orphanage. While the man grew up, the Innkeeper became his friend. The village knew about how he was born, and had kicked his father out of the village long ago. They hoped that the man, who was surrounded by love and support, would not turn out like his father. Unfortunately, the man followed in his father's footsteps, and did what he did to me."

"It looks like the Ice Demon heritage skipped a generation." Murata observed.

"Yes, Wolf takes after his Ice Demon grandmother in power, but looks like me. If he looked like that man, I would have rejected him." Wolfram admitted.

Gwendal and Conrad wrapped their arms around him once more.

"I'm getting tired, with Wolf crying, I did not get much sleep." Wolfram said, eyes slowly closing.

Conrad gathered his sleepy brother in his arms, while Gwendal unmade the bed. The two brothers tucked their baby brother in, and Yuuri watched as Wolfram fell fully asleep. Yuu and Jennifer-Celi were placed in their cribs, and all three children were tucked in. All three children had fallen asleep. Murata and Yuuri left the room to give Conrad and Gwendal time with their brother, nephews, and niece.

"OUCH!" Yuuri cried, once they entered the dim hall.

Murata had just slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Yuuri demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for earlier." Murata replied.

Yuuri noticed that Murata's glasses glinted.

"What did I do?" Yuuri asked.

That seemed to set Murata off.

"You had the audacity to imply the Wolfram was unfaithful to you! I would kill to have such a loyal partner!" Murata shouted. "You really do not deserve him! One day he may stop chasing you, and I will only feel bad for him!"

"We're both guys! We can't be together!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Murata glared at him.

"There you are." Yozak said. "I've never heard Genki so angry before."

"What do you want Yozak?" Murata asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let His Majesty know about a certain tradition." Yozak replied.

Murata scowled at him.

"Don't worry, our king is merciful, so even if I tell him he won't go through with it." Yozak said.

"Go through with what?" Yuuri asked.

Yozak looked at him.

"Well, the Maohs before you were very possessive over their partners, and by extension, their kids. One Maoh had a partner that was abducted and forced to get pregnant by an enemy." Yozak explained. "The Maoh murdered the child that came from that union."

"Where are you going with this?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolf isn't your kid, so by law, you can kill him and Wolfram can't do anything about it." Yozak replied.

Yuuri stared at Yozak in horror, he felt sick to his stomach over what Yozak said.

"**_Wolf is mine! Along with his siblings!_**"The Maoh within him growled.

Yozak smiled.

"Glad to hear it, if you had decided to kill him, I would have hidden him from you." Yozak said.

Yozak left, while Murata and Yuuri went back to Yuuri's room. Murata went to read a book about male demon reproduction, while Yuuri mulled over everything. He was linked together with Wolfram forever now through Yuu and Jennifer-Celi. The Maoh claimed Wolf as well.

_It's time for me to stop acting like a kid, and start acting like a man! _Yuuri thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** I know the characters are a bit OOC(out of character), especially Wolfram, but my reasoning that someone that went through what Wolfram went through would not be the same afterwards. Plus, he is exhausted from having to take care of Wolf. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dear Readers!

I am going through all my on-going stories, except for my Shattered Worlds ones, and letting everyone know that they haven't been abandoned. I just wrote way too many stories at once, and it kind of bit me in the butt. I am working on, and finishing, Frozen Viking first but after that is done I am going to work on my other stories. This is where you, my dear readers, come in. I have a poll in my profile that lets you vote up to four times, once for your story, and three other times incase there is one story of mine that you may be interested in. After Frozen Viking is done, I will close the poll, and take the story with the most votes and work on finishing that one.

Notes: There will be a time-skip after the next few chapters, so I can have the children interact with their parents one-on-one a bit more. Also, the story will focus on Wolf the most out of the siblings, so I want to age him up, so he can understand a bit more about his history. The time-skip won't happen right away, but it will happen eventually. The main characters are going to end up being Wolfram, Yuuri, and Wolf. Wolf's siblings, and everyone else will not be the main focus, but they won't be pushed to the side.

Thank you and have a wonderful day! Don't forget to vote!


End file.
